User talk:24.19.168.208
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store page—we appreciate it! ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are.) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mackmoron11 (Talk) 18:31, April 9, 2010 ---- ---- Please do not leave orders for my Store (Awesome Trades) Here, Instead, please leave them Here. Welcome Welcome to my talk page! Sarge's Shack I have finished archiving. 17:56, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Order Sorry I'm so late in telling you but I did click for your order. I've been too busy. If you befriend me in MLN and tell me your name I'll send you an item as recompensation. So sorry. 00:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Orders Here is a suggestion: If you want to order rare items like stone golems and such, I suggest that you visit MLN Team and register for an account, and after visit Nottoold's shop, ITEMS"R"US (something like that), cause he sells many rare stuff that you want. 03:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) HELLO! Hi!BOBO(&!! (9711) (talk) 20:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Sig Test Testing sig... rank 7 trade since we are now both rank 7 do you want to do a trade? i have three ideas: 1. we both click 100 times on a pet module 2. we trade for duplicate totemics 3. we trade items so we can make items for each other then send them. what blue prints do you have? i have a totemic snake. Well, we could trade totemic animals to different totemic animals. I have all the blueprints except the mountain lion, and I've got the clicking for that under control. If you send me a snake I'll send you a rabbit, but it might take a while because I don't have enough clicks to get the fur and claws needed to make it. well, since i have been giving you clicks 3 for 1 could you give me clicks 2 for 1? like you click my pet rabbit 50 times and i click you mountain lion 25 times? but we both double ours since we need the other amount for the feed? so you spend 100 total and i spend 50 total? when you are rank 8 become a mantles guy with prince pelle, and i will be a guantlets with princess 'something or other'. so we can work with each other ok? could i buy 3 of each animal for 300 clicks? I don't really want to do the click deal....For the rank 8, I actually thought for a long time and wanted to be guantlets....could you be mantles? I would like more info on how you would help and then I might decide. FYI, I am on track to be rank 8 in late june to early july. And I will only trade animals animal-animal. I will try to help in ways of helping but I don't need clicks and still don't have enough elements to supply me through rank 8.... why do you want to be gaunlets? i already have a lot of bowman so i thought i could send you my pikeman and then i could be guanlets.....plus you have an advantage when you are mantles you can get white bricks from distructoid game... I just sort of.. do. You could send me the bowmen and I could click your modules, because I wasn't planning on making a Barrack anyways. ok.....i am rank 8 now........so i need al the totemics that i can get.... Okay, could you be mantles? Send me the bowmen if you wish and I will click on the module if I have spare clicks available and I'm online. I'm pretty sure you blocked me. im mantles....could i send you 4 snakes for 2 wolfs, and 2 turtles Okay, but it will take a little while to send because I need to trade for the totemic accessories. I might need to send next week. If the animals are available now, please send and I will get back to this when the animals are ready. Also, we cannot send unless you unblock me. My mln username is . nevermind. BOB? SUPER BOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! 02:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Yo! I see you are trading with Jsesuslover with Rank 7 items so can we agree on some trades aswell? I saw that you would trade a Snake for a Rabbit on his Tlk page so can I dothat. All I need to get is the 10 Elemental Earth then I can build one. |Guitarmasta099|'Come on and enter my Prize Draw!'|Talk and Shop (It's the cheapest around!)| 09:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I replied on your talk page. 15:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) elementals do you have any elementals for sale? mainly i need earth and water.... 14:34, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I have some spare elemental water I could sell you... 17:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar Test Barnstar Test... Shopnav The template is all ready to go. I added your store. 18:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! 18:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Store What items are in your store? I'd like to buy something. -Secretam You can see the items here. 23:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! -Secretam Solar power cells hello I would like to order 30 solar power cells. where would you like the clicks? My MLN username is thesub1997. thank you! The Sub 23:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I moved this to User talk:24.19.168.208/Store. 00:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hello come to my store this week and get 10 clicks off your first purchase!! the link is on my sig (talk)thire13 STORE 20:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Munch Listen, I'm not trying to make a profit of clicks. Really, i could make everything in my shop free if i wanted to, so don't try to edit you're shop just so it will be lower cost then mine.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 00:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Do you happen to have 20 red flowers?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 00:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I only have 2 red flowers. 00:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Order Legobird7 (talk) 03:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I would like 2 Hypnotic Frequency Machines. My MLN name is Legobird7. Moved this to User talk:24.19.168.208/Store 03:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC)